Progress
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Kurt takes his physical relationship with Rachel to the next level. Hummelberry relationship.


AN: Just a small bit about Kurt taking his physical relationship further with Rachel. Got it in my head after reading a few fanfics.

* * *

The first time Kurt went down on Rachel had been a bit of an eye-opener for her at how far she and Kurt were had come in their relationship. They were hesitant at times in the physical aspects of intimacy. She didn't want to push him, and she knew he wanted to take things slow. Girl or not, it had taken him over a year to sleep with Blaine for the first time. And he never got the chance to even try it with Adam or Stefan before they were gone from his life. Though she really had no room to say anything. Her own record with men had it's own ups and downs.

But she was happy to share make outs with him. They were hot and sweaty enough on their own she wondered if at times she wouldn't even need to have penetration to have an orgasm. Though Kurt fucking her hard and deep in the mattress? Yes please. Her toes were curling just at the thought. She could wait. They both wanted their first time together to be special, romantic even.

They had been kissing and running hands through hair and pulling at each other's clothes one night after a long evening of both work and school. Rachel had suggested karaoke to blow off some steam after class, but Kurt had said he just wanted to go home and relax. So instead of eating dinner and vegging out in front of some cheesy, brainless comedy, she had pulled Kurt towards their bedroom, exchanging kisses. Tongue to tongue he could manage, but putting things in other places was still a work in progress.

Or so she thought.

They had been handsy, of course. Both of them were young, and while Kurt was might still be a little iffy on things, they had the same need and want of affection. She knew what he felt like in her hands, and knew he could get hard as she rubbed the front of his jeans or tight fitting pants. His eyes would close and he move quickly against her. She was fairly certain he had gotten off a time or two at the motion.

Tonight it was a little different from their mutual exploration. He was the one doing all the rubbing, and Rachel wanted nothing more but take her skirt off and ride him hard till they both were sore and satisfied.

"I want to see you," he said as he rubbed her inner thigh. "Please."

Rachel nodded. It wasn't like Kurt hadn't touched her before. Mostly through clothing to her chagrin. But he had done her one better by surprising her with removing her skirt and underwear. She stared at the top of his head as he threw her clothes off to the side. Rachel felt a little vulnerable, but smiled as Kurt kissed her softly. He was rubbing circles on her outer lips of her sex and she whimpered into his mouth. Kurt smirked and broke the kiss. He kissed the tops of Rachel's breasts through her bra and made his way down in between her legs. When she felt his breath on the soft hair surrounding her sex, she actually moaned and moved her hips. Kurt chuckled softly and pushed open her labia and kissed the tip of her clit. Rachel felt like she was going to melt into a puddle.

Was Kurt really giving her oral sex right now?

She wiggled to sit up to watch as his tongue felt like it was dancing inside her body. Her hips were starting to move involuntarily as the sensation was starting to build.

"Oh Kurt," she moaned, feeling his mouth nearly over her whole sex. Rachel could feel his tongue moving swiftly inside her, leaving her breathless. She rubbed her feet up and down the side of his calves. He was using one of his fingers to tease her clit along with his tongue. Rachel rubbed her nipples through her bra as she felt the muscles in her lower body jerk and release at the pleasure. She tried to sit up more, but Kurt pushed her back down on the bed. The sensations were getting more intense, and she was almost grateful for the gesture as she thrust and writhed underneath him. She felt terrible that she was pushing against his face, but his hands were on her hips, laying her back down as he kept on teasing her clit and inside her vagina.

"Oh yes, please Kurt," she gasped, feeling the passion building in her body. Sweat was running down her neck and she ached for the release. Her hands were grasping at the bed covers beneath her. She wanted to touch him, to feel the connection, but her body had other plans as she felt herself fall over the edge of her orgasm. Her hips were bucking violently as she cried out, her head laying back against the pillows behind her.

Her boyfriend and love of her life was kissing her knees and worked his way back up her body. He kissed her temple and smoothed down her hair.

"Well, that was an interesting experiment," he said softly in her ear.

"I think that experiment needs to become more of a daily thing," whined Rachel, still coming down from her orgasm high. "Kurt, that was so good…"

"I don't think I could tell between the moans and you trying to buck me. Or was it the wet feeling on my chin I had after you came."

Rachel blushed at that. It was then she realized it was her first real orgasm by Kurt's hands. Well, mouth. She also noticed that Kurt was also very aroused. She rubbed the front of his pants with a smirk.

"I don't think you'll be the only one who will be having a wet feeling."

Kurt was whimpering into her shoulder at her movement. Entertaining a thought, Rachel unfastened the belt he was wearing and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before he could protest. Her hand was already on his cock and he shuddered. She pushed him down on the bed, shedding his pants. Her knees were still a little rubbery, but there was no way she wasn't doing this. Their boundaries were being pushed this evening, and she was going to make the most of it.

Rachel pushed up his undershirt, lavishing kisses to his abs and down his body. Her hand was rubbing up and down his cock. She smiled when she felt Kurt relax underneath her. She kissed the tip of his penis before licking stripes up and down his shaft. He was thrusting softly at her motions, moaning a little. She took the head into her mouth, sucking it gently as first as she felt Kurt gasp. She pushed him deeper, swirling her tongue across the surface. She knew the head was getting sensitive as he thrust hard against her as she ran her tongue across it. Rachel ran her fingers delicately over his scrotum and felt him wiggle and move. She sucked harder as he moved faster. She knew what was coming and was amazed that he was lasting so long if he had been that turned on. She rubbed the underside of the base of the erect sex and Kurt was gasping. She felt him come in her mouth and all the tension built up leave him as he lay on the bed, catching his breath.

"Oh Rachel, honey…"

She moved up and kissed him, running her tongue across his lips. He opened his own and they explored each other's mouths. Rachel laughed when she realized they were both naked from the waist down, but on top was still mostly clothed.

"So oral sex?"

"If I said oh god yes, would it be too much?"

"No," she smiled. She rubbed his side. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"For sharing yourself with me." She slid her body down a little further so she could lie on his chest. "I know how we both want to wait and—"

"I wanted to," cut in Kurt. "Besides you moan and writhing under me wasn't helping matters."

Rachel laughed softly at that. She snuggled close to Kurt and closed her eyes. She loved how his hands wound through her hair for a few seconds before coming to a rest at her hips. She gave into temptation and let everything drift away. They could relax and rest for now. Kurt's chest was already rising and falling steadily. She started mentally preparing her big speech on how they should go the next step forward. She'd need candles. And flowers. Maybe a bottle of well aged Grand Cru Chablis. Rachel Berry would woo Kurt Hummel into maybe rushing things a little. He'd never know what hit him. She smiled to herself, enjoying the moment.


End file.
